Saltwater Veins
by Bubbly Noelephant
Summary: SOUL SUFER AU Maka Albarn has had saltwater in her veins ever since she learned how to swim. When Maka learned how to surf, she and her best friend Soul take on the waves by storm. Winning competitions like madmen. But when Maka has a life threatening accident on the board at a surfing competition, sending her to the ER how will Maka stay on the board? ON HIATUS.
1. Prolauge

******I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

_Water was Maka's life. She couldn't remember a time she was without it. She had learned to swim at age 3, she learned to surf when I was 10. _

_"Yo Tiny-Tits! You coming or not!? 50 foot waves today!" Maka's friend, Soul shouted. Standing at the West Coast waterline. Maka looked over her shoulder wrapping up her surfboard wax._

_"Yeah, yeah Soul! I'm coming!" She shouted. Picking up her board and was in the water in 3 seconds flat. Soul following behind. Maka's ash blond hair whisping around in the wind. Soul's platinum blonde hair going every witch way. But not in the wind. They waited there for awhile. Soul rubbed a ruby red eye. They where just about to give up when a 50 foot wave came into view._

_"Mine!" Maka shouts swimming towards it. Soul just smirked, showing his shark like teeth as Maka paddled closer to it. Maka slowly got to her feet and kept her balance and rode the wave. It was like flying. Freaking flying. It was like defying gravity. That was about the only way to describe it to people who haven't surfed before. It was like standing on air. Maka could sit here and make a list on how awesome it is to surf. Maka concentrated on where Maka was going as she heard people cheering for her. _

_'Maka! Maka! Maka!' She usually ignored it. When Maka finally had to dive into the water, she did. Swimming through a wave is amazing. It's like what everyone used to do as kids. When you would go about waist deep into the water and whenever a wave would come you would let the wave take you to the shore and you had to try your best to clutch the sand? It was sort of like that. _

_Sort of._

**~MAKA~**

I ran through the woods trying to get to my highschool. Shibusen. I was usually on time but today I slept in and I couldn't help but catch a little wave. Before I knew it, it was 8:15. I was currently running in the West Coast little greenery (I wouldn't necessarily call it a wood. Nor a forest) that goes along the beach shoving a shirt over my bikini top. Then, about two blocks after that, I was hopping on one foot getting (or trying) to get some jean shorts over my lanky legs. My school was coming into view and I was currently hopping on one foot again trying to get a mint green converse onto my feet without any socks. Yup, I was definatley destined for blisters.

As I ran through the hallways, I was running my hairbrush through my hair trying to make it look halfway decent as I made my way to class running at the speed of sound.

"Aw fuck it." I mumble to myself as I shove my hairbrush into my PINK (not the color the brand) bag. I decided to leave my hair down for the day. Not wanting to fuss with it. I fumble with my bellybutton piercing trying to get the pink little jewel into my naval. When I finally suceeded, I screech to a halt in front of my first period class and casually walked in. Mrs. Marie pointing her green EXPO marker at me.

"Miss. Albarn, late again." She says. I nod and take my seat next to my friend Soul. He just snickers at me as I thwap him on the head while Mrs. Marie wasn't looking. Class wore on and on Mrs. Marie talking about how-

'X times Y equals C divided by 6...'

When was I gonna need this stuff in my life? I planned on being a famous surfer when I grow up. I don't need math. I scoffed out loud accidentally one time in class after she said-

"These thing will be useful in you life one day."

_'When?' I asked. Leaning back in my chair with my arms crossed._

_'Well Miss. Albarn, what do you want to be when you grow up?' She asked._

_'A surfer.' She just looked at me while I had the smuggest smile that was ever on anyones face that has ever lived._

_'Well, if you wanted to be a graphic artist, you would need to know these things. Also with-'_

"Miss. Albarn!" The math lady spat at me.

"Hey.. yo. What did I miss?" I ask. A bit out of it.

"The question I asked you." She says crossing her arms.

"X times Y = 5 to the thried power!" My friend Tsubaki whisper shouted at me.

"X times Y = 5 to the thrid power." I say. Mrs. Marie just nods and continues with her lesson.

'Thanks." I whisper. She just smiles at me.

When the lunch bell finally rang, I got to the cafe and go on line with Soul on my left and my friend Black*Star on my right.

"So, Maka. Entering the surf competiton?" Star asks me. Talking with a mouth full of apple right after he took it from the container.

"Hell yeah. Who do you think I am?" I ask. I continue going down the line with Soul and Star because all I got was a salad (I had a sort of severe case of anorexia... it wasn't that severe, but it also wasn't that... low level (?) ). When we finally got to our table in the back, with our other friends, Kidd, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, we all took out usual seats. I was next to Star and Soul across from me. Everyone engaged in a friendly conversation while Soul and I had our own.

"So, after school, wanna hit some waves? 30 feet today." Soul asks me. I nod my head as I take down a tomato. I continue picking at my salad. Soul just eyes me.

"Did you eat this morning?" He asks.

"I didn't have time, alright?" I say. Stabbing another tomato to death with my fork.

"Dammit Maka, you're never going to get over it if you don't train yourself to eat." He says. Downing his noodles drenched in cheese. And was attacking his cheetos like if he didn't his world would end.

"Now,.." He begins. Swallowing a fist full of cheetos.

"You're eating that whole thing." He says. I scoff at him.

"Pft, you know better than anyone I can't do that." I say. Pushing my salad back. He pushes it back to me.

"Eat."

"No." I push it back at him.

"Maka.." Push back to me.

"Soul..." Push.

"Eat the damn salad." Push.

"Make me." Push.

'Stubborn." Push.

"Arrogant." Push.

Soul sighs and finally gives up the 'Great Pushing Salad War'.

'I was just trying to help." He mumbles. I suddenly felt really bad and walked around the table hugged him quickly and got back to my spot.

'I know Soul, and I appreicate that. I really do." He justs smiles at me and shows off his shark like teeth. We continue with our conversation.

After school was let out I just took off my clothes at the beach while Soul ran home to change. If you remember this morning, I was changing and using a bathing suit as a bra and underwear set. I was waxing my board when Soul came back with his board and in swim trunks. He sets his board down next to mine.

"Can I borrow your wax? I sort of forgot mine." I nod and hand it over to Soul. I wait for him to finish as I examine out boards. They both looked so different. Soul's was a mix of dark colors. Navy blue, a mossy green like my eyes, and black. While mine was full of wacky colors like fucia and electric blue. We surfed until sunset and my guardian Mabaa, and Soul's, Hank had to come and get us. We didn't even relize how late it was. It was already 9. Thank gods for Fridays. As we walked back to our houses, Mabaa and Hank behind us chatting, me and Soul where chatting.

'So? Feel ready for the compertition?" He asks.

"I'm really nervous but I feel ready." I say. He just smirks. We where in front of my house and Soul only had to go across the street.

"You'll do fine tiny-tits. Now get some sleep." He ruffles my hair and walks away. I just laugh and wave. I walk into the house leaving it open for Mabaa. Both of my parents died when I was 5. I scrubbed a towel through my hair and got into some flannel jammie pants that going down the thigh wrote-

_2009 WEST COAST SURFING COMPETITON_

My wait never grew alright?

I didn't get any sleep that night. I was too anxious. But, my name was on the list.

There was no going back now.


	2. Tragedy Strikes

******I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

My sleep was unsettling and no matter how much I tried I couldn't sleep. So I grabbed my board and did the only thing I knew how to do.

Surf.

Night surfing was actually really fun if you gave it the chance. Big waves, not knowing what was gonna happen next. Almost like a dark roller coaster. After a lot of surfing, I finally managed to walk back home and settle in my bed.

Hopefully able to sleep.

When the sun finally risen in my room, I got out of bed and changed into my bathing suit. Grabbing my board from against my closet. I didn't get any sleep last night, so I quickly chugged down a 5 hour energy and started packing my surf bag with the essentials.

"Towel, gatorade, wax,.." I often talked to myself when I was nervous. I mean, I have been in literally MILLIONS of competitons, but the feeling never goes away of it being scary. Of being nervous. It's just something that is impossible to avoid. I sighed shakily as I took my green and cracked iphone out of the charger on the kitchen counter. I saw a million texts from Soul.

_'You awake?'_

_'I know your nervous.' _

_'Chill it's gonna be fine.'_

_'Your gonna do awesome.'_

_'I believe in you.'_

And a lot more along those lines. I fingers quickly typed at the touchpad keyboard.

_'I think your more nervous than me wake up so we can get a good spot for our stuff. Kidd liz and patty are gonna be there too. So is star and tsu also mabaa is hank gonna be there? DONT FORGET YOUR WAX.'_

I get a text instantly back.

_'Yeah, he said he can't wait to see me get my ass kicked by a girl. I'm ready wen u r. let's do this.' _I look out my window to see Soul standing there he waved to me and I waved back holding up a finger for him to wait a minute. During that minute I scream-

"I'M GOING TO THE COMPETITION MABAA! SEE YOU THERE! LOVE YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs walking out of the house with my board and my stuff. I wave to Soul jog to him as we walk into the middle of the street. We live on a dirt road so nobody really came down this way. So it was fine. He saw the nervousness in me.

"Chill, your the best surfer I know." He says as we walk up to the beach. Seeing lifeguards running the lap they did on the 22 mile long beach. People setting up the signs for the competition. Also people setting up the reporting booth. Me and Soul walked up to one of the gates at the beach. A girl I had seen in the hallways at school was there.

"Uh, hi. Where in the competition today. Albarn and Evans?" I ask casually. The girl look down her clipboard and hands it to us. We both sign it and she lets us in. We walk to where the whole thing was supposed to take place and we set down out stuff and took out our towels and sat on them after stabbing our boards into the sandy ground.

After more people started to pile into the beach Soul and I waxed our boards.

_'The 2014 West Coast Surf Competition will start in 15 minutes. 15 minutes. Competitors please report to the water line. The water line.' _The man said through the intercom.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey."

"Hi! Hi!"

'YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!"

Soul and I turned around placing the wax down into our bags.

"Hey guys." I say. I grab my board and Star follows us. (He's in it too.) We report to the water line as names and divisons are called out. 6-8, 9-12, 12-14, 14-19, 19-23, and so on and so fourth until age.. 30 I think.

Soul, Star and I will be in the second to last one. Where all 17.

When our division was called it was Soul, Star, and I in that order. When I was up, I paddled out to sea and waited for the perfect wave. When I finally found it I dropped into it. It was oh, about 70 feet. I would say. I could hear people cheering my name. I almost gave in.

_'Focus Maka, Focus.' _I sigh and keep going. I was reaching a tunnel as my fears started to reach me. I sighed and closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride.

Or tried to.

I going to sigh until I lost my balance and fell into the water. Striving for air. My ankle letting go of the velcrow it was attached to. I slowly sunk to the bottom until,..

Everything went black.

The last thing I felt was my back touching the soft sand of the bottom of the ocean.

_Was this how I was gonna die?_

**_..._**

I saw Maka's board come up from under the water.

"And Maka Albarn with the longest time in the 14-19 division. 7 minutes and 56 seconds." Everyone clapped and cheered. We all waited for her little mop of hair to pop up to the surface. My stomach started to clench. When a lifeguard blew the whistle and dove into the water to find her. I was nervous and scared. Even though I would never admit that out loud.

When the lifeguard _finally _came back. Maka was lifeless. Everyone gasped and cried. I ran up to her as an ambulance came into view. The paramedic stopped us.

"Only three people are allowed in the truck. The rest of you will have to meet us there." We all nodded. Me and Mabaa came in. We both sat across from Maka. And from each other. Her face was baisically white. So was the rest of her body. Her eyes where open, unmoving. I couldn't imagine not surfing with Maka. We have been ever since... forever.

_'Maka! What are you doing? It's freezing out there!' My 12 year old self shouted at a 12 year old Maka. She just looked back at me. It was mid winter and this girl wanted to surf?_

_'It's never too cold to surf Soul.' She said. Running to the water. She surfed like that for hours. Me just watching her.. it was moments like these, that made us best friends._

When we got to the hospital, everyone hopped out and got Maka onto a stretcher. I walked with the stretcher into the hospital until they had to go into the ER. The last thing I heard was

"She's going into shock!" Mabaa's hand wrapped a hand around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Soul, she'll be fine. She's a tough girl." She assures me. She leads me back to the waiting room, I sit down in a chair next to Tsubaki. My head in my hands.

The waiting was excuciating. Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days, days felt like months, months felt like years.

When the doctor finally came out and said we could see her, he led us to her room.

My heart dropped at the sight. Maka had tubes going up her arms her face's color had returned. Somewhat.

I sighed shakily and took one of the seats next to the bed.

"She's going to be fine but, she shouldn't have walked away from that. She was 30 feet underwater for about 20 minutes. She was way past oxygen deprived." The doctor said. He walked out. I took a closer look at Maka. Her eyes where closed. She looked peaceful. Mabaa stroked her still damp hair. Everyone else said they had to leave so it was just me and Mabaa. Mabaa said she'll be right back that she had to call the school and let them know what happened.

I heard a shift next to me and some coughing and I looked over to see Maka wearily opening her eyes. I bolt up tot he door and scream out of it-

"SHE'S AWAKE!"

Doctors and nurses came rushing in. Resetting things and Maka just tried to remember what happened. After all of them left I looked at Maka and smiled. Not the lopsided grin but actually smiled.

"Don't ever give me a heart attack like that again." I say. Hugging her. When Mabaa walked in, she had our surf bags and my board.

"Maka, I don't want you surfing anymore." Mabaa said. Maka's face paled again.

"What? But, Ma-" Mabaa cut her off.

'No excuses Maka. I expect you'll listen to me while I'm on my buissness trip. You shouldn't have walked away from that." She said. Maka started to cry and I hugged her. I send daggers Mabaa's way. If she wasn't Maka's guardian I would've punched her in the face.

_**...**_

A couple of days later I was allowed out of the hospital. Soul helping me onto his motorcycle. I didn't wanna ride with Mabaa. He sped off to our houses in silence. When we got to the dirt road Soul stopped his motorcycle. It caused dirt to go everywhere and take forever to settle so he rode until the concrete road.

I was just about to get off when Soul stopped me.

"What do you think your doing?" He asks.

"Getting off. What do you think?" I ask.

'Hell no. Your staying on there. Get in the front hold the petals. Don't touch the two metal things." I sigh and do as I was told. Soul guiding the bike as we get to the middle of our two houses. He helped me off as we whent our seperate ways without a word. I walked in. Seeing Mabaa at the table. I walked by like I didn't notice her and closed the door to my room.

Just a little bit about my room. It was a light blue, a desk a bed with a canopy with hibiscus flowers pinned to it to make it look like they where raining down. That was white. Lastly a closet where her board used to lay. I sat down on my bed and after awhile it got to night and I heard Mabaa's door close. I layed down onto my own bed. Just about when I was about to sleep I heard Soul's ringtone on my phone. I picked up the green apple proudct to see the text.

_'meet me outside.' _

I did as I was told and I saw Soul there smirking. Showing off his shark like teeth. He led me to his backyard

"There's a compertiton in 3 months and your going to win. Your already signed up." He explained. Hank owned a surf shop so basicly we can have whatever we wanted from there. He had different board models set up. Stabbed into the grass of his backyard. From the longest that ever exsisted, to the smallest.

"We need to get you from here," Pointing to the longest board and guiding his finger to the smallest.

"To here." He finished. Pointing to the smallest.

'But, Soul Mabaa-"

"Mabaa my ass Maka. She said you can't do what you love anymore. And your dad would have yelled at her because of it." He said. I just smiled. He led me to Hanks garage that was now a little surf shack. He led me to the boards.

"Pick one." He told me. I looked at all of them when caught my eye. It had the hand with the eye in the middle of it in teal and the background was white with tan little swirls everywhere. I picked it up.

"This one." He smirks at me.

"Hide that somewhere in your room, I'll come and get you tomarrow alright?" He asked. I nodded and guided my way back to my house and thruogh the darkness of it. I slid the board underneath my bed and tried to settle into sleep and I did.

For once.


	3. Training: Day 1

******I would've updated yesterday, but fanfiction was down and jacked up my whole secedule.**

******I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

When I awoke, I wobbled out of my room. Into the kitchen to check my phone when a note caught my eye.

_'Maka,_

_ As you can probably tell, I have gone to my buisseness trip and will be back in 4 months. I am sure you can handle yourself and resist your 'urges'._

_ -Mabaa_

I just sighed and crumpled up the note and threw it away. I walked up to the counter with my phone and saw a text from Soul from 5 minutes ago.

_'meet me at the beach. bring your surf stuff.' _

I walked out of the house to the beach. With all of my stuff. When I get there, I see him waiting there on his board. Waiting for me. He gets off the board and walks to me.

"You ready?" He asks. I nod as we both paddle out to sea. To be honest I was nervous. As a huge wave came into view, I whipped my head around to Soul.

"Soul I can't do this." I say. I paddle back to shore and watch Soul. When he swims back to shore he grabs my shoulders.

"Maka, what happened?" He asked. Looking down at me. He was a good deal taller than me.

"I just couldn't do it Soul. The thought of my back hitting the bottom of the ocean came back to me and I just couldn't do it." I say. He tells me to grab my stuff and follow him. He takes me to his backyard, he tells me to wait there so I did. While I was waiting, I got a text from Mabaa.

_How are you doing?_

I don't respond to the text. I hated her now. Like hell. I hope that's where she dies. Soul comes out with an old basketball and asks for my board.

He sets it up so my board is balancing on the ball. He makes his own and tells me to get on mine. We both balance He turns his head to look at me.

"Since your sort of traumatized, we need to start from the beggining." He explains as he falls off. I laugh as I continue balancing. He gets back on and does it with me.

"You have lost your balance so many times I've lost count." I say through laughter. He just smirks at me.

"Watch your mouth Seaflea, I could easily push you off of that." He says. I don't really get the seaflea comment but I just brush it off. He just examines me for a couple more minutes before saying I can stop. I hop off and watch the unstable structure fall apart. It's around lunchtime so we walk to a nearby cafe`.

"Hi, can I just have a small mocha and a bagel please?" I ask. He nods and turns to Soul.

"Medium black coffee and a bagel." He says.

'Alright so thats a small mocha, medium black coffee, and two bagels?" He comfims. Soul nods his head and we wait for our order. When he hands me my stuff he says,

"Good luck Maka." Me and Soul look at eachother as we sat down in a booth.

"What was thank all about.?" I ask. Attacking the inside of my bagel.

"I don't know." After we finish our food and stuff. Then, Soul continues to 'train me'.

On a playground.

"Why are we here?" I ask. He leads me to the monkey bars. The ones that you always used to hang upside down on and fall on your face?

Yeah, those. He instructs me to start working out on them. Doing the thingys where you get a grip on them and use all the upper body strength you have to go up and down. He was balancing on top if them as I did it.

"Alright, I did 50." I say. About 10 minutes later. I look up at him.

"I want 30 more Seaflea." I groan.

"Is that your nickname for me now?" I get back up and begin counting again.

"Don't question me or you get 20 more." He warns. I just chuckle and continue counting.

5 MINUTES LATER

"29, 30." I pant. Out of breath. He hops off. He smirks and we walk home. My arms sore. We both grab our boards and go back to the beach. I told Soul I was willing to try again.

"Alright, Maka, you sure you can do this?" Soul asked me. I just nodded. We both paddled out and Soul went first. I watched him in wonder. His hair seemed to not change as the sea wind whipped through it. His red eyes seemed concentrated. I shake my head from the thoughts.

"Keep your shit together Maka." I mumble to myself. When Soul swims back to me He straddles his board and gestures to the wave coming.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

"N-no." I stutter. Slightly blushing witch I hoped he didn't see. Gladly he didn't as I paddled out to the wave. Once I got on it the images started flowing back to me. The surface becoming farther, farther away. The soft sand. The fish above me, my board floating around on the surface. I lost my balance and fell into the water. I was stuck in the wave. I tried my hardest to keep my head above water but failed. I thought my worst nightmare was about to be furfilled, I felt to strong and warm hands around my waist. Hoisting me up to the surface. I breathe hevily.

"Maka, it's fine. Your not dead." A familiar voice assures me. I look around to see the familiar palm tress and volleyball games. I was in fact, not dead. I looked up to see the hands holding me to see Soul. We paddle back to shore. Me using my feet and Soul using his hands. When we get there we see Soul's grandpa, Hank standing there.

"I was wondering where that board went." I nervously laugh. Soul scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Mabaa."

"Thanks grandpa."

"Yeah, thanks Hank." He just smiles at us and says he needs to do some errands and says he'll be home soon. Me and Soul walk into the sunset to our homey little dirt road.

"See ya Soul." He smirks and waves back at me. We both go our seperate ways.

I had some feelings to sort out.

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**


	4. Day 2: I Can't Do This Soul

******I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

_**...**_

I was sleeping soundly in my room when the front door was banged down and a very... 'energetic' Soul began marching around my house with a bullhorn yelling-

"ALRIGHT! UP AND AT 'EM! DAY TWO OF TRAINING STARTS NOW! SEAFLEA ALBARN GET UP!"

I just groaned and put my pillow over my head. I felt something open my bedroom door and start jumping on my bed.

"C'MON GET UP SEAFLEA! UP! C'MON!" I yell over his bullhorn-

"IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR DICK AND YOUR GODDAMN BULLHORN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" That shut him up right away. I got up and kicked him out of my room as I got together. Into my red bikini and I put on a lifeguard coverup and stuffed some jeanshorts into my bag. The grey lifeguard coverup read in white letters-

_SAVING LIVES, BREAKING HEARTS_

_WEST CALIFORNIA_

I walked out with my hair down as Soul and I made our way to the beach. We where running the whole beach like the lifeguards as we had a nice leveled conversation.

'So? What's on todays scedule?" I asked. We where about a quarter of the way done.

"You'll see Seaflea." I chuckled at my new nickname. When we where done, we where at the ramp leading to the boardwalk. We ran up that and began to run the boardwalk, when we where about halfway through we stopped at an ice cream place. Soul pulled some money out of his black leather wallet.

"What do you want?" I walk up next to him.

"You don't have to pay." I pull some money out of my coverup front pocket. The cashier looks at us rather board.

"Just let the boy pay Maka." There it is again. With my damn name. I sigh in defeat putting the money back into my poctet.

"Excuse me, just how do you know my name?" He just looks at me like I had asked the dumbest question in the world.

"Pft, everyone knows your name." He explained. I just shrugged and ordered my orange and vanilla soft serve twist and Soul got his chocolate and we sat down by a bench looking at how the beach was filling up.

"Aw, ew! That chick should not be in a bikini." Soul exclaims. I look towrds the girl Soul was talking about. It was a really fat girl.

"Well, I think it's nice because she has confedence in herself."

"Just like you." Soul mumbles. I turn my head to face him as I start eating my cone.

'What?" I asked. Soul just had slight blush. Sort of like a very light sunburn. But it was noticeable.

"Nothing." He insists. After we both finish, we continue running the boardwalk.

After that we run back, yada yada yada. We whent our separate ways. Soul said he had to hang out with Star, he said that Star said they don't have enough 'male bonding'.

**...**

I was currently working in Hank's little surf hut. It had a few people in it but not much.

"So guys like it when women admit first?" I asked my purple haired friend Blair. She also had golden eyes. Almost catlike.

"Oh yeah, it makes them feel like they weren't the only ones." Blair explained to me. She had helpled me sort out my feelings with Soul and we realized that I like liked him.

"But, that's just horrorfying. I don't see how you did it." Blair had a boyfriend named Hiro. Their relationship was steady. Which made her the perfect person to help me.

"I have a feeling he's going admit soon enough. It's obvious he likes you." She explained. Jumping off the counter. She said she had to leave. I said goodbye as a customer came up to me. I sighed and wondered if what Blair said was true...

SOULS POV (A/N IK IK FINNALLY)

"Shut up man." I mumble. We where in Stars basement. Playing Call of Duty Black Flag.

'It's true. Your nothing compared to your god. You havn't even admitted yourself yet. Cool guys don't hold crushes." Star shouted. We just continued playing.

MAKAS POV

When the next night came around, I was nibbling on my nutri-bar when Soul walked in with a bullhorn. Staring at me.

"I'm always prepared."

"Whatever Seaflea. C'mon we're trying surfing again." I nod and grab my board and go through the usual routine. Bathing suit yada yada yada.

I paddle out to the wave like usual. But, this time. I could actually _feel _the water in my throught and I couldn't breathe. Soul saw this and shook me by the shoulders.

"Maka, it's not real. Snap out of it Seaflea." Soul continued to shake me. It took me a couple of second but I did. I looked at him and started paddling back to shore.

"Seafl-"

"I can't do it Soul." I said as I began walking home. Soul following close behind.

"Seaflea I kn-" I turn around and cut him off.

"Look Soul, I appreciate your help I really do but, I just can't do it. I'm sorry." I begin walking back home to the safety of my room when-

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." I turn around to face him.

"Maka Albarn giving up on surfing. Never thought I would see the day." He walks closer to me. I turn my back to him. Soul has only once seen my cry. I'm not making him see anymore. As tears danced in my eyes.

"Maka, I know you can do this you just need to-"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH FAITH IN ONE PERSON SOUL! WHY?!" I scream. Walking to the huge rock by my house and sitting on it.

"BECAUSE I BELIEVE IN YOU AND I LOVE YOU MAKA DAMMIT!" Soul covers his mouth but the damage has been done. I get up off my rock and walk to him looking up at him. Into those red eyes I've come to love. Soul takes my hands in his.

"Maka, I dunno if you feel the same way but.." His lips touch mine. I was in shock for a moment but I soon melted into the kiss. My hands finding their way into Soul's hair and his finding their way to my waist.

When we separated, we looked into eachothers eyes. Soul smirked at me. His hands running up and down my arms.

"Yes." I said answering the silent question. The albino smirks and kisses me again chastely. His hands wandering to ghost up and down my sides.

'So, how about tomarrow we skip training and go on a little date?" Soul asks. I smile and nod. He just smirks and kisses me.

'Night." I say. Looking back at him. He just smirks and goes back inside.

NORMAL POV

When the two got insode their houses, they dropped to their knees and in exact unison,

"YES!"

**So, a little fluff for ya. Off to read you guy's awesome fics! BIIIIEEEE!**


	5. Day 3: Let There Be Wired Smoothies!

******I know I haven't updated in awhile. I have camp with all my friends and we have been trying to catch up as much as possible. I have a life outside of you people and tumblr and shit. I know, hard to believe, but true.**

******I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

_**...**_

"Liz, I don't think bowling requires a smokey eye"

"Just let me do my job Maka."

"Your job scares me Liz."

Once the girls found out about my date with Soul, they where all over helping me. Liz was doing my makeup, Tsubaki was doing my hair, and Patty was trying to find an outfit. I knew these girl's hearts are in the right place but I can do it myself. I tried explaining that but Liz insisted.

Patty finally came back with an outfit. It was actually pretty cute. It was a red racer tanktop and a pair of navy blue jean shorts. Along with my usual converse. When Liz spinned me around in my spinny chair in front of my vanity I had a little black eyeshadow at the corner and the rest where skin colored. Like fleshy colors. My hair had some beachy curls and was down. I shooed them all out of my house after giving them a thanks and they all wished me good luck. I had about 5 minutes before Soul and I went out for some smoothies, then some bowling. I stashed some money into my pocket along with my phone as I heard a knock at my door and went to go answer it.

There stood Soul in his usual attire. He smirks at me, looking me down from head to toe.

"Jeez, seeing you like that makes me look like a hobo." Soul explains. Jesturing to my face.

"Liz did it. That's probably why." I replied as we traveled to Blair's Brew. The nearby smoothie place. We had a decent conversation along the way. When we got there, we got on line with everyone else. Out of nowhere Soul whipps around to look at me.

"Did we forget?"

"Judging by your reaction we forgot something."

'It's Weired Smoothie Day." Soul explains bluntly. I smile at him.

"Then let there be wired smoothies!" Soul just laughs. When it was our turn to order we ordered the wiredest things we could find on the menu. It was a holiday we made up when we where about 12.

'Can I have a Pomergante Orange Mocha please?" I ask. Soul inspects the menu. Looking through it carefully. Finally making up his mind-

"Gimme a blueberry chocolate mango." I take out my 50 dollar bill but Soul stops me.

"If you haven't remebered, this a date. I pay." I just sigh knowing I won't win this. He hands the cashier a 20 and we go to the booth in the corner of the little cafe? I guess that's what you would call it. We had a funny conversation with really bad jokes.

"Okay, okay, I got one. What do you call a spanish toilet that weighs 2,000 pounds?" I ask. Soul looks up at me from his drink and puts it down.

"What?"

"Elton John." I say. Soul just smirks at me.

"That's awful."

"That's the point. So how's your smoothie?" I ask. Trying to get away from terrible puns.

"Wired but really good. Yours?" I take a sip and look at him.

"Interesting." I say. Swallowing it. I examine his drink color.

"Yours looks like cum." I say bluntly. Taking a sip of mine. Soul pushes his way from him.

"Thanks for ruining my thirst Seaflea." I just laugh as we both finish it off and throw them out.

"Your very welcome." I say as we walk out of Blair's Brew and traveled the next block over to the blowing alley.

When we got there, we got our shoes and some curly fries and began our game. Soul went first and I went second. Soul made a spare. He walked back to me smugly.

"Beat that Seaflea." I grab my 12 pound marble green ball and look back at Soul.

"Watch me." I was always a competitive person. I run up to the boarder line and swing the ball onto the waxed path. Watching it hit a strike. I look back at Soul whose jaw hit the floor I patted his head.

"Close your mouth Soul, you'll catch flies." He just looks back at me and the REAL competition began. We where both hitting spares and strikes left and right. In the end, I ended up winning and Soul ended up walking home with some curly fries. He thew out the empty container at a trash can by both of our houses. We looked at eachother in the middle of the dirt road holding eachother's hands.

"I had a really fun time Soul." He was looking down at me. He brought me into a hug and placed his head on my chin.

"I'm glad." I giggle at his comment as he lets me go. He looks down at me and kisses me after a few seconds. I tangle my fingers in his hair and his hands go to the small of my back. When we let go there's a thin line of drool connecting us. I laugh, making it break.

"Love you." Soul says to me when he's was at my door as I climb up my stairs to get to mine.

"Love you too." We say our goodbyes and go our separate ways. When I get into my house, I travel to my bed and fall down face first and try to fall asleep with the biggest smile ever, or try to.

SOULS POV

I had the biggest grin on my face when I walked into my house. No matter how uncool it looked. Hank noticed this.

"You've got a keeper Soul." I look at him and nod.

"I know what I have."


	6. BTB (Back To Bullshit): PART 1

******I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

_**...**_

My thoughts where still on last night as I walked the steps to school. Wow, my first day back since the accident. And for once, my hair wasn't wet and I wasn't running like my life depended on it. I hoisted my bag further on my shoulder. When I got to my locker, everyone was staring at me. Like I had a huge zit or something.

As I was grabbing all my books for Mrs. Marie's class, when I see the picture in my locker hung up by a coral blue little magnet. It was a picture of Soul and I when we where 12 or 13 at our first competition. We where so proud of ourselves. I sigh as I look at the picture. I relized that no one was staring at me anymore so there's a plus. My thoughts where still on the picture when-

"That could be you again." I jumped and slammed my locker shut. I turn around to see a smirking Soul. I sigh shakily as we walk to class right as the bell rings. Soul and I holding hands the whole way there. People where staring at us... Like, everybody. Not like before. EVERYBODY. Even the ear picking janitor guy.

"Soul, let go people are staring." I wisper to the albino next to me. Soul just chuckles and smirks.

"No, I want everyone to know you're taken." I just sigh in defeat. When we walk into the classroom, it was still homeroom so we had time. Soul joins the comversation with Tsubaki and Star as I go and get my work from Mrs. Marie. I missed about 3 days or so.

Dammit.

I try not to look so pissed as I make my way to Mrs. Marie's desk. She was on her computer so I pipe up.

"Um.. Mrs. Marie? I need my missed work." The spins around in her swivel chair **(A/N I litterally just found out it was called a swivel chair.) **to make contact with me.

"Oh! Yes, thank you for reminding me Miss. Albarn." I fake a smile as she rummages around her desk. She hands me a stack of papers and I quickly say my thanks and walk away. Stuffing all my papers into my bag to be dealt with later. I sit on my desk and listen to the conversation as Soul laces his fingers together with mine. I blush slightly.

After a little conversation Mrs. Marie claps her hands together.

"Class! Class! Settle down! Take your seats!" She shouts over everybody. I slide into my chair Soul behind me Tsubaki to my right and Star to my left.

"Okay, so today we are going to be..."

**...**

_"Whatever Seaflea. C'mon we're trying surfing again." I nod and grab my board and go through the usual routine. Bathing suit yada yada yada._

_I paddle out to the wave like usual. But, this time. I could actually feel the water in my throught and I couldn't breathe. Soul saw this and shook me by the shoulders._

_"Maka, it's not real. Snap out of it Seaflea." Soul continued to shake me. It took me a couple of second but I did. I looked at him and started paddling back to shore._

_"Seafl-"_

_"I can't do it Soul." I said as I began walking home. Soul following close behind._

_"Seaflea I kn-" I turn around and cut him off._

_"Look Soul, I appreciate your help I really do but, I just can't do it. I'm sorry." I begin walking back home to the safety of my room when-_

_"I can't believe what I'm hearing." I turn around to face him._

_"Maka Albarn giving up on surfing. Never thought I would see the day." He walks closer to me. I turn my back to him. Soul has only once seen my cry. I'm not making him see anymore. As tears danced in my eyes._

_"Maka, I know you can do this you just need to-"_

_"WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH FAITH IN ONE PERSON SOUL! WHY?!" I scream. Walking to the huge rock by my house and sitting on it._

_"BECAUSE I BELIEVE IN YOU AND I LOVE YOU MAKA DAMMIT!" Soul covers his mouth but the damage has been done. I get up off my rock and walk to him looking up at him. Into those red eyes I've come to love. Soul takes my hands in his._

_"Maka, I dunno if you feel the same way but.." His lips touch mine. I was in shock for a moment but I soon melted into the kiss. My hands finding their way into Soul's hair and his finding their way to my waist._

_When we separated, we looked into eachothers eyes. Soul smirked at me. His hands running up and down my arms._

_"Yes." I said answering the silent question. The albino smirks and kisses me again chastely. His hands wandering to ghost up and down my sides._

_'So, how about tomarrow we skip training and go on a little date?" Soul asks. I smile and nod. He just smirks and kisses me._

_'Night." I say. Looking back at him. He just smirks and goes back inside._

**...**

_I had a little black eyeshadow at the corner and the rest where skin colored. Like fleshy colors. My hair had some beachy curls and was down. I shooed them all out of my house after giving them a thanks and they all wished me good luck. I had about 5 minutes before Soul and I went out for some smoothies, then some bowling. I stashed some money into my pocket along with my phone as I heard a knock at my door and went to go answer it._

_There stood Soul in his usual attire. He smirks at me, looking me down from head to toe._

_"Jeez, seeing you like that makes me look like a hobo." Soul explains. Jesturing to my face._

_"Liz did it. That's probably why." I replied as we traveled to Blair's Brew. The nearby smoothie place. We had a decent conversation along the way. When we got there, we got on line with everyone else. Out of nowhere Soul whipps around to look at me._

_"Did we forget?"_

_"Judging by your reaction we forgot something."_

_'It's Weired Smoothie Day." Soul explains bluntly. I smile at him._

_"Then let there be wired smoothies!" Soul just laughs. When it was our turn to order we ordered the wiredest things we could find on the menu. It was a holiday we made up when we where about 12._

_'Can I have a Pomergante Orange Mocha please?" I ask. Soul inspects the menu. Looking through it carefully. Finally making up his mind-_

_"Gimme a blueberry chocolate mango." I take out my 50 dollar bill but Soul stops me._

_"If you haven't remebered, this a date. I pay." I just sigh knowing I won't win this. He hands the cashier a 20 and we go to the booth in the corner of the little cafe? I guess that's what you would call it. We had a funny conversation with really bad jokes._

_"Okay, okay, I got one. What do you call a spanish toilet that weighs 2,000 pounds?" I ask. Soul looks up at me from his drink and puts it down._

_"What?"_

_"Elton John." I say. Soul just smirks at me._

_"That's awful."_

_"That's the point. So how's your smoothie?" I ask. Trying to get away from terrible puns._

_"Wired but really good. Yours?" I take a sip and look at him._

_"Interesting." I say. Swallowing it. I examine his drink color._

_"Yours looks like cum." I say bluntly. Taking a sip of mine. Soul pushes his way from him._

_"Thanks for ruining my thirst Seaflea." I just laugh as we both finish it off and throw them out._

_"Your very welcome." I say as we walk out of Blair's Brew and traveled the next block over to the blowing alley._

_When we got there, we got our shoes and some curly fries and began our game. Soul went first and I went second. Soul made a spare. He walked back to me smugly._

_"Beat that Seaflea." I grab my 12 pound marble green ball and look back at Soul._

_"Watch me." I was always a competitive person. I run up to the boarder line and swing the ball onto the waxed path. Watching it hit a strike. I look back at Soul whose jaw hit the floor I patted his head._

_"Close your mouth Soul, you'll catch flies." He just looks back at me and the REAL competition began. We where both hitting spares and strikes left and right. In the end, I ended up winning and Soul ended up walking home with some curly fries. He thew out the empty container at a trash can by both of our houses. We looked at eachother in the middle of the dirt road holding eachother's hands._

_"I had a really fun time Soul." He was looking down at me. He brought me into a hug and placed his head on my chin._

_"I'm glad." I giggle at his comment as he lets me go. He looks down at me and kisses me after a few seconds. I tangle my fingers in his hair and his hands go to the small of my back. When we let go there's a thin line of drool connecting us. I laugh, making it break._

_"Love you." Soul says to me when he's was at my door as I climb up my stairs to get to mine._

_"Love you too." We say our goodbyes and go our separate ways. When I get into my house, I travel to my bed and fall down face first and try to fall asleep with the biggest smile ever, or try to._

**_..._**

I snapped back to reality when someone's hands snapped in front of my face.

"Welcome back Seaflea. C'mon lunch." Soul explained. I collected all my shit quickly and began walking to lunch with Soul.

We went down the usual routine as we went down the lunch line. Star on one side, Soul on the other. I got my usual salad. Soul gets the tacos with some doritos and Star gets basicly everything ACSEPT a salad. After I put my food down I say I'll be right back but Soul insists that he comes. I take out my wallet and look at the drink machine.

"Wat'cha getting?" Soul asks. In an annoying tone.

"You'll see." I reply. Mocking his tone. He ruffles my hair. Making me blow my bangs back in annoyance. I jab in the numbers for an orange gatorade and it pops out as we walk back to our table and I silently take a seat. I begin picking at my salad like usual when Soul stops talking to everyone else.

"Alright. What's wrong?" I raise a brow at him.

"Nothing. I dunno what your talking about." He just scoffs at my comment.

"You know hella well what I'm talking about. Now spill." He says. Leaning into his chair and crossing his arms. And to finish it all off, he raised a brow. I sigh and keep poking at my untouched salad.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous to be back I guess." I explain. I take a swig of gatorade.

"Maka, nobody really cares that you're back. Well, they do but you know what I'm saying. But, they're all wishing you luck even if it doesn't seem like it. They all want you to do well." I smile at his comment. I take out a page of math and begin working on it. Soul groans.

"C'mon it's called homework for a reason Maks." That's the old nickname.

"Better now than later." Soul just scoffs as he jumps back into the conversation with everyone else.

_**...**_

As I walked out of science to my locker. I still reeling about what happened. Well, It's more like what's happenING. People have been calling me 'The Soul Surfer'. Okay there are a couple thing wrong about that.

1-My boyfriend's name IS Soul.

2-I have a name you know.

3-I'll probably never surf again.

4-It just brings up bad memories.

Before I could continue I was pulled by someone into the girl's bathroom across the hall.

**THIS IS GONNA BE TWO PARTS. I WANTED TO MAKE IT ALL ONE BUT I'M LIKE REALLY TIRED SO YEAHHH...**


	7. BTB (Back To Bullshit): PART 2

******I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

_**...**_

_PREVIOUSLY ON SALTWATER VEINS_

_As I walked out of science to my locker. I still reeling about what happened. Well, It's more like what's happenING. People have been calling me 'The Soul Surfer'. Okay there are a couple thing wrong about that._

_1-My boyfriend's name IS Soul._

_2-I have a name you know._

_3-I'll probably never surf again._

_4-It just brings up bad memories._

_Before I could continue with my mental list I was pulled by someone into the girl's bathroom across the hall._

**_..._**

**This chapter is going to introduce some new characters cause I wanna make this my longest story ever and I feel like I can't do that when all I'm writing is Maka training with her boyfriend. For a competition that I'm probably going to forget about and never write and get reviews reminding me saying stuff like _'Where is the competition?!'_and I'm gonna feel dumbassish. So yeah.. trust me, it's gonna get interesting. C;**

When I finally got recompusure and prosessed what's happening, I see Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty standing there.

"Spill." Liz demands.

"I'm sorry?" I ask. Brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"THE DATE!" All of the girls say in unison. I sigh and my fingertips rest on my forhead. I inhale a breath and exhale. Making it dramatic. I close my eyes trying to keep my compousure.

"Guys, we got smoothies and went bowling with some curly fries. That was it." I say. Crossing my arms over my chest. Liz shakes my shoulders. Crazily.

'THERE HAS TO BE MORE!" **  
**

"There. Has. To. Be. More." Tsubaki exclaims.

"There. Isn't. Now, chill I have to get my shit and meet Soul outside." I can feel the girl's eyes boring into my back as I walk out to my locker. I see a girl with pink hair and green eyes standing there. She narrowed her eyes at me. She had good cleavege. Nice figure. The works. I simply ignore her as I get my stuff. She continues to eye me. It was starting to creep me out.

When I slung my backpack over my shoulder and swung my locker shut, I turned to look at the girl. Now that I'm getting a good look at her, It was Kim. One of the most common girl that you would see guys drooling over. She cheated on almost every one. Every. Last. One.

I simply just brush her off and get my books with her still eyeing me.

When I get outside, I see Soul leaning against his Harley. His eyebrows furrow as I walk over.

"What took you so long babe?" He asked. As I got on he kickstarted the engine.

"Oh, nothing. Liz and others wanted to know about the date. Nothing much." He nodded and began the drive to our houses.

When we got to the dirt road, known as Palm Street, we whent in between our houses.

When I got off I spoke like it was a normal conversation.

"Thanks for the ride Soul. Love you." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he smirked.

"Love you too."

We both quickly went our separate ways, to our own houses up our own porch, into our own homes. I walked to my bedroom quickly and got started on all my homework. But, not before getting to a big Sex Pistols shirt and some boyshorts. Putting my hair in it's messy bun and beggining my homework.

When I flopped on my bed with a victorious sigh. I had finally finished my homework and it was already nine. I felt more tired than usual and snuggled into my covers.

_**...**_

When I awoke that same night, from a dream obviously, I looked out my slideing glassdoors to see a piece of lined paper stuck to it, it read in pink sparkly pen-

_'I'm watching you. Every second every day.'_

_ -L_

Okay, if I had watched enough Pretty Little Liars, someone was blackmailing me. But I just took it as another joke by like Star or something. I examined the note a little more closley. Not really noticing anything strange about it, I just brush it off and get a drink and go back to bed.

_**...**_

"Oh really? If you can name another show that made you question life, besides Catdog, I'll give you 10 dollars." I bet to Soul as we walk in the croud of people to my locker.

"Fine. Umm, Ren and Stimpy." I just blow my bangs back in annoyance.

"Nah, all that show did was teach you never to do drugs." Soul just chuckles and says he has to get his stuff. I open my locker to find a note hanging from a clear string. In the same pink sparkly pen as last night.

_'I want to play a game Maka. It is a very, very simple game. All you have to do is stay away from Soul as long as possible. See that is all. But, What game you be a game without rules? The only rule is that if you go near Soul, your fault or not, someone will get,.. '_

The rest was smuged so I couldn't read it. I just tossed it in a near trashcan.

This was getting creepy.

**IK IK IT WAS AWFUL.. DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME.**


End file.
